


Tropes are So Yesterday

by PinguMew98



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinguMew98/pseuds/PinguMew98
Summary: This is a SUPER SUPER short one shot that is an interstitial moment at the beginning of the series. Almost a Veronica headcanon.





	Tropes are So Yesterday

Here’s the thing about growing up on literature, you realize all plots revolve around love of something; love of glory, love of money, love of self, love of control, love of, love.

Kevin quirked an eyebrow. 

That’s the other thing about literature, it taught Veronica to notice the small gestures people made, it had meaning.

But Veronica let the gesture pass without comment as she continued to press Betty in her support towards cheerleading. The bell rang and Betty stood up, apple still in her mouth. The trio had different classes so they split but Kevin jogged up behind Veronica.

“As your stereotypical gay bff, I get to ask, what the fuck was that?”

Veronica brushed Kevin off. “What do you mean?”

“Seriously? You’re going to play dumb?” Kevin grabbed Veronica’s elbow and spun her to look at him.

“What, Kevin…” Veronica growled. Kevin took a step back. The growl gave Veronica the appearance of an angry panther. It was a growl from deep within a person, a persona, she was trying to distance herself from. Maybe that was a fruitless endeavor, but she couldn’t help herself – she wanted to be someone different. Another character, because the bitchy mean girl was played out. But who to be? And when she saw Betty she knew – and that angered her. Well, not her, her old persona. “What do you want me to say? I’ve known Betty for all of a couple of hours and I’m…already fucking enamored with her.”

“Ya, like that ‘you should be the Queen Bey’ comment definitely hinted at that.” Kevin murmured.

“You really think head-over-heels-for-Archie Betty would go for me? I’ve played this game once before and I’m not interested in walking down the path of falling for a straight, _straight_ girl.” 

(Because that trope was as old as bitchy mean girl.)

Kevin jammed his hands into his pockets. He couldn’t argue with that. 

“Right. So, I’m just going to swallow these feelings, bury them deep, and just be the best fucking friend I can be.”

It was always a queer mix of stereotypes and roles. A love of literature alerted her to the ways in which people acted, but it never stopped people from continuing to act thus.


End file.
